This Alstroemeria cultivar originated as a sport of the variety Stalbel, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,193 grown at Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, discovered by me at Aalsmeer in 1984 and selected for propagation and test in the course of my objective of developing new colors in the `Stalbel` family. Propagation of this sport was done under my direction by cuttings of roots with such success that propagation by dividing rhizomes was carried on through several successive generations which demonstrated clearly that the novel characteristics of the discovered sport would be retained from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.